


let misty autumn be our part

by nutmeag83



Series: snapshots of autumn [1]
Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Autumn, Belgium (Country), Established Relationship, F/F, Foliage, Lucy spoils Amy, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pictures, Post-Canon, Well maybe a little, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: Part of thesnapshots of autumnseries, which tells stories of ladies in love during autumn, this story can be read independently.Lucy and Amy get away from sunny Barcelona during the fall, spending some time in the Belgium countryside so Amy can take pictures for her end-of-term project. This is a little one-shot of them being adorable while Lucy spoils Amy.
Relationships: Amy Bradshaw/Lucy Diamond
Series: snapshots of autumn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	let misty autumn be our part

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ernest Dowson’s _The Poems and Prose of Ernest Dowson_. This story takes place about 2 years after D.E.B.S. I watched it recently at the beginning of a cold snap here in Colorado, which put me in the mood for fall and for dropping Lucy and Amy in an autumnal setting. So here we are!
> 
> Not beta’d. I’m in the early stages of fall obsession and can’t be bothered.

The _click_ of the camera pulled Lucy’s gaze away from the mirror smooth lake, and as beautiful as that view was, it was the new view that made her grin like a fool. Amy’s camera dropped away from her face so she could return the smile.

“Gorgeous,” she said, her gaze fond.

Lucy shrugged. “I promised my girl the best autumnal landscapes on the continent. Glad I could deliver.”

Amy let the camera hang loose on the strap around her neck so she could bring her hands up to cup Lucy’s face. “Not what I meant, but those views are beautiful too.”

Even after a year and a half, Lucy still got that warm feeling when Amy complimented her. She would never have believed two years ago that she’d be happily in love now. She’d given up on it, only for it to fall in her lap—or more accurately, her soup. And even after she and Amy had found each other, as amazing as it was, she’d not let herself believe it would last, even as she was fighting tooth and nail to win Amy’s affections. But here they were, Belgium in the fall, Amy looking positively _adorable_ in a teal toque and matching fingerless gloves, smile wide as she took in the brightly clothed trees around them.

Lucy couldn’t have made it more perfect if she tried—the scent of bonfires in the air, a light fog cloaking them as they stood at the edge of a lake—and she silently thanked Scud’s random knowledge of secret but photographic European locales.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but this is only the beginning, babe,” Lucy said. She kissed her girlfriend before turning her so Amy could look out on the lake again, Lucy holding her from behind.

“Lucy! This is already the best vacation ever. You don’t have to take me anywhere else.” Amy’s protest was half-hearted. She knew Lucy loved spoiling her, but Lucy knew she still felt the need to make at least a token protest.

“You can’t take pictures of just a single place. That would make for the most boring end-of-term project ever. Next up is Versailles, then of course we have to visit a few German castles.”

“How long is this trip supposed to be? I do have classes, you know.”

Lucy hugged Amy a bit tighter. “We’ll be back in Barcelona next week, promise. But we have to take advantage of the fall colors while they last, they’re only around for a short period after all. And you’ve been so busy with school and me getting my business off the ground, we both needed the break.”

“Mmm,” Amy hummed. “I still don’t know how you found out that fall is my favorite season.”

“Scud, of course. Well, Janet, really, who told Scud, who told me.”

Amy laughed. “Of course.” She slipped out of Lucy’s arms, straightening her down vest and rubbing her arms. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I could use a hot drink and a fire. I’ve gotten too used to the warm beach climates.”

“You love it here,” Lucy teased, but went to grab their bags so they could head back to the chateau she’d rented for the weekend (just because she’d gone legit didn’t mean she hadn’t kept enough dough in the bank to keep them living comfortably; her girl deserved the best).

“Oh! We need a picture of the two of us.”

Amy latched on to Lucy’s hand with her own, pulling them close. Lucy went willingly but pretended to put up a fight. “Ugh, why?”

“Because we are an adorable couple, the landscape is gorgeous, and I want to remember this fantastic trip.” Amy’s grin turned into a pleading pout. “Please?”

Lucy sighed dramatically, and let her face be smooshed next to Amy’s for a self-portrait. She scowled as fiercely as she could to make Amy laugh later when she looked at the pictures, but switched to a grin when Amy put her arm around her waist for the second picture. For the final picture, she turned to plant a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, and was thwarted when Amy did the same, and they locked lips. Which turned their picture-taking session into a make-out session, Lucy barely managing to remember to slide Amy’s camera softly to the ground before it could fall.

She’d have to thank Scud for the vacation idea. Later.

🍁🍂🍁

They were sitting in front of the outdoor firepit by early evening, hot drinks in hand and a shared blanket over their laps. Lucy put her arm around Amy so she could lean in to see the pictures on the tiny camera screen that Amy was scrolling through. She didn’t know much about art—except knowing which pieces were worth stealing, which she didn’t do anymore anyway—but the pictures were gorgeous. They managed to capture the atmosphere perfectly—the mist ghostly, the leaves brilliant, the air crisp.

“You’ve got an amazing eye, babe,” she told Amy, snuggling closer. “Pretty soon, you’ll be selling your art for millions, and I can quit my job to become a trophy wife, lazing around the cabana all day.”

Amy chuckled. “I’m still in school, and I’m not even the best in my cl- oh my God, did you just propose?” Her eyes wide, mouth open with shock, Amy turned to face Lucy.

“Oh, shit,” Lucy said. She’d been thinking about it more lately, but she hadn’t talked about it with Amy at all. “I- I mean, no? Yes? Maybe?” She bit her lip as she looked Amy in the eye. Had she just ruined everything? She knew Amy loved her, but did she _love_ love her?

“No, yes, maybe? Well which is it?” Amy was very still, her face still a mask of surprise.

Lucy grimaced. “Ummm, whichever you want it to be?”

Amy gave her that stern, squinted-eye scowl she’d perfected with the D.E.B.S. that Lucy had always found just a little bit sexy. “Which do you mean it to be?”

With a sigh, Lucy slumped back on the bench, looking at the flannel blanket in their lap. “Well, I guess I’ve thought about it. Vaguely …?”

“Vaguely.”

“Well, yeah. You know. Like, I’d _like_ to, at some point, when we’re both ready. No rush!” She chanced a glance up at Amy, who was biting her lip like she did when she was happy or worried or wanted to fool around. It was always adorable, and it gave Lucy hope.

Amy’s eyes were wishful surprise. “Really?”

Lucy cupped her cheeks in her hands, giving her a quick kiss before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “I love you, Amy Bradshaw. There’s no one else for me.”

“So … you’re proposing?”

“No!” Amy’s face fell, and Lucy hurried to reassure her. “I want to propose for real, with a ring, a candle-lit dinner, string quartet, all that romantic stuff.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Amy whispered. “I don’t need that. I just need you.”

“But I want to. You deserve the best.”

“You need to stop spoiling me!”

“Never.” Lucy turned away so she could snuggle back in at Amy’s side. She sipped her hot cider and smiled. _Amy_ wanted to marry _her_ , Lucy Diamond, former supervillain, current boat captain. She was the happiest woman alive.

They sat in silence for a time, the only noise the snap of the logs on the fire and the occasional evening bird call.

“You _know_ …” Amy eventually said, low in Lucy’s ear. “If you wanted the perfect moment to propose, it would’ve been here, today.” She motioned to the bright red, gold, and orange trees around them, the fire in front of them, the chateau next to them.

Lucy playfully dug her fingers into Amy’s side. “You’re terrible, you know that? Why do I want to marry you, again?”

“Because I’m adorable, and you love me.” She shot Lucy her most innocent smile.

Giving up teasing completely, Lucy smiled at her girlfriend. “Very true. I do love you. So much.”

Amy smiled fondly in return, leaning in to peck her on the lips. “I love you too, Lucy Diamond.”

Maybe that day would’ve been the perfect time to propose, with the gorgeous views and the intimate setting, but Lucy was content to wait. Any time was perfect, when she was with Amy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my little story. Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
